custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ziggo
Ziggo's relations to Firehead are unknown but he is surely related to him somehow. The two of them have been together for as long as anybody can remember. Ziggo has been a bodyguard to him but he also loves Firehead like a brother. Ziggo's species is unknown, he surely isn't a Matoran but he ain't a Toa either. He is tall, however, and strong. He is not excactly a moron but he isn't bright either. Biography Early life The earliest thing recorded with Ziggo in it was in Bio-Land, when he tried to help Firehead in the assasin of Biokau. Both of them failed, thanks to Grandeg who learnt of their plot before. After that Firehead and Ziggo went away and built an enormous fortress in Firehead's Island. When Firehead hired Morphy later, he and Ziggo became partners. Quest for the Four Great Lands Ziggo was seen again in Quest for the Four Great Lands. Firehead gave Morphy and Ziggo a mission to start teleporting Matoran into his custody. Morphy and Ziggo started the mission, but they suffered a setback right in the beginning. They tried to capture two Matoran, Wind Rider and Potato Guy, but they were saved by King Bio. Morphy had to escape with Ziggo, but they started teleporting other Matoran. At some point, the duo tried to teleport Kah and Kah, King Bio, Potato Guy, Wind Rider and some Bz Guards at the house of Kah and Kah. They managed to teleport a Bz Guard, Kah and Kah, Kohena and Wind Rider. Then, they had to escape. Later Firehead called them to help him fight some Matoran who had invaded his fortress. They did so and managed to save their master, but the Matoran escaped. Their next task was to kill Biokau, for Firehead wanted revenge. But after doing so, Rayray attacked the couple, taking them hostage. But when Bio-Land's stone was put into the temple of Bio-Land, Morphy and Ziggo escaped, teleporting Tahu, Gali and Pohatu in the process. They were, however seeminlgy blown up by Henkka. Morphy and his companion returned to Firehead's Fortress and soon challenged Wind Rider again. Wind Rider caught him, Ziggo and Firehead, Kohena trapped them inside a pie. Later they escaped, but Morphy decided to start his betrayal. He "wanted to speak with Firehead privatly" in the poison room, but there he attacked Firehead. After a battle, Firehead fell into the poison and died, while Morphy told Ziggo that the good guys had killed him. This way, he got Ziggo to serve him. Morphy had all the Matoran from the Four Great Lands in his custody but Nahi freed them and the Matoran attacked Morphy, angry of what had happened. Morphy and Ziggo escaped. They destroyed Henkka's studio for a revenge and went away. Bio-Land The two of them are later went to Tapio's House for revenge on Nahi. They didn't get to Nahi, however, because they faced Tapio and Matoran Hordika. After battling them, Aino soon came and trapped Ziggo and Morphy. They were then taken away to the police of Bio-Land. The Rising and The Melding When the Matoran Universe rose after such a long time, it damaged Bio-Land badly. The cell Ziggo and Morphy were in shattered, and the two escaped along with several other prisoners whose cells had also shattered. They hid in some caves in the newly formed mountain of Kowa. They began planning how to kill Tapio and his friends when The Melding occured. Ziggo is currently hiding with Morphy somewhere in Kowa. They don't know about the fact that Kowa is currently a mountain on Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Ziggo is exremely loyal to anyone who is on his side. He also believes what others tell, straight away. He is not very smart, but not dumb either. Tools Ziggo carries a Teleporting Gun, which was given to him by Firehead Category:HT Adventures Category:Characters